A Little Sad Time
by JayXNitro
Summary: She cheated. Then she cheated again. He decided to end it all once and for all. Rated T For umm...Eh you'll see...


**Jay: I Will continue my other story…BUT! I Wanted to do this one-shot**

**Finn: Awesome**

**Jay: Also. This might be continued IF you guys want**

**PB: Hmm well..Based on my research I-**

**Jay: I DONT WANNNA FUCKING KNOW**

**Finn: Jay doesn't own adventure time..**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

I-I Don't understand…Why would she? How could she?

"Are you ok bro?" Jake asks worryingly. I Lay in bed, silently sobbing, "N-No..Please, Just go" I tell him. I, Finn the human, now 18, have been cheated on. By, the one and only, Vampire Queen. With who? Dennis Avant **(YES AN OC) **He has Black Shaggy emo bangs **(Search it up)** and Black eyes . We found him in the woods 2 years ago. The guy just lost everything so we decided to help and this. THIS IS HIS WAY OF REPAYING ME?! My hand turned into a fist "GAHHH!" I Yelled.

You know what?! I Don't need them! I Don't need to cry over something so stupid. Just move on, move on Finn. I Drift into sleep

**Next Day**

I Comb my Blonde hair and put on my blue and white jacket **(He doesn't wear that hat anymore) **light blue jeans and navy blue converse **(YES THAT EXISTS) **and head out for a walk. "Hey Finny!" Marceline kisses me on the cheek. Just keep walking, keep walking. "Whats wrong?" she ask innocently. SHE KNOWS WHATS WRONG! This just gets me pissed. "Tch, I saw Dennis yesterday" I say, not looking at her. She Froze "You know what I'm talking about" I told her and kept walking.

"Are you ok Finn?" Bonnie asks. I decided to go to the candy kingdom. "No, not at all" I Told her, I sigh "Marcy cheated on me" I told her. Her eyes grew wide, she began to turn angry, "she WHAT!?", "She cheated on me with Dennis" I told her as tears started to form.

"IM So sorry Finn" she said hugging me softly "Its fine, its fine" I told her as a soft smile appeared on my face. Cause at that time i knew that I had to move on. "Ahh, well, I'll be going now" I Say as I get up to leave.

**That Night**

I Place my hands on my knees. "Something is up" I say out loud, "what?", BMO Asked "I can feel it" I say looking out the window. I head to the candy kingdom, shocked to find out what was happening. "HOW COULD YOU!?" PB Yelled at Marceline "You know I Love you, they don't mean anything to me" Marcy told PB As she wiped the tears off of PB'S Face. So she was playing, playing me, Dennis, and who knows who else? "You both don't mean anything to me either" I Told them as my eyes began to get misty "You guys left me in the dark" I told them, those were my final words to both of them.

I Thought about it. Why?Why would they? I Don't need to suffer. So why not just end it? Its stupid to commit suicide over this, but if you were me, at this moment, You would do it too. I Wrote a note, ran back to the house and slipped it under the door. I ran to the edge of a cliff and jumped. Memories flashed before my eyes as I fell. Then suddenly, it all went black.

**Worst Morning Ever**

**Normal P.O.V**

Jake woke up and noticed Finn wasn't there. He head to the door and found a note. It Read:

_**If you reading this. Then Im probably dead. IM sorry Jake, I just couldn't take it. You've been there for me and thats great, but its already too late. I chose the path of ending my life. Im sorry I cant be there for when you need me most. Im sorry I cant grow old with my bro. Im sorry your pups wont get to know their uncle. And most of all, I am so sorry it had to end like this.**_

_**-Your bro no matter what**_

_**-Finn**_

Jake burst into tears and looked at the bottom of the page.

_**Sad eyes  
Sad heart  
Sad days  
When apart**_

Sad today  
Sad tomorrow  
Sad tonight  
Full of sorrow

Sad goodbye  
Sad ending  
Sad me  
Never mending

"Goodbye bro" Jake said softly and looked to the sky "This is were our adventures end"

"And so thats the story of how Finn the Last human died. I regret everything I did, but I hope the best for him". Marceline looked to the sky and back to her daughter Melody. It had been another 1000 years since then. She was just happy know that everyone is together again. One day she knew she would join them to, she also hopes Finn forgives her.

* * *

**Jay: I STILL SHIP FINNCELINE! i now marceline is a bitch here but whatevs.**

**Marceline: Then why did you write this?**

**Lavi: cause she's messed up**

**Krory: she…she SCARES ME *Hides behind lavi***

**Jay: Whatever. If your confused about the ending.**

**So everyone else *including PB* has died and Marceline had Finn's child 998 years after he died *IDK HOW ITS POSSIBLE* **

**Jay: anyways the poem was written by Ray Hansell so I Give full credit to him/her. **

**Nagi: R&R!**


End file.
